


Father Daughter Workout Sesh

by AnnaKanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKanda/pseuds/AnnaKanda
Summary: ahhhhh, here's my response to the prompt buff Cosette bonding with Valjean while lifting weights for Gee! Sorry I couldn't do Geesette for you!Also pm or comment me about what character you would like a plush bat of...not something you asked for but I feel bad for rushing this and wish I could fix some of the mistakes that happened....and i just wanna make more bat!au content cuz that's always good and should never die :D





	Father Daughter Workout Sesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironicgeeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicgeeness/gifts).




End file.
